Those Words are Heavy Things
by singyourmelody
Summary: Sequel to "Circling the Edge of the Neverending." Sonny and Chad. Forced to drive five and half hours in the car together. "Look, Chad, you might be fine with staying in that weird neutral zone, but as for me, I’m tired of being in the middle," she said.


"Those Words are Heavy Things"

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: I do not own any "Sonny with a Chance" characters or the song lyrics, which are taken from Beth Waters' "Spun Sugar." This is a sequel to "Circling the Edge of the Neverending." You wouldn't necessarily need to read that to understand this, but it might help. And I re-read this to check for errors, I realize how much of this is dialogue. Hmm. If it were a movie, it would be a "talkie" for sure. On with the story. . .

"_. . . but I don't want things to change  
why can't they stay the same  
I don't wanna clip your wings  
those words are heavy things_

_Wait . . ."_

_The rain has its own drumline_, Sonny Monroe realized as she stared out the window. Patter pat pat pat. Patter pat pat pat. She was standing in the entryway at Condor Studios, waiting for Sam, the studio driver and, much to her dismay, Chad Dylan Cooper, to arrive. She and Chad had been selected by Mr. Condor to represent their respective shows at the studio board meeting at The Royal Palms Resort in Phoenix, Arizona. Sonny had been excited to do it until she found out who she would be spending the next five and a half hours in a car with.

Patter pat patter pat. Patter pat patter pat. She looked down at her watch. Both Sam and Chad were more than fifteen minutes late. While she had come to expect that from Chad, Mr. I-Am-The-Star-Of-The-Number-One-Teen-Drama-And-Therefore-Everyone-Must-Wait-For-Me, it was not like Sam to be late.

Her cell rang. "Hello?"

"Sonny. What are you doing? Come get in the car." Sonny recognized Chad's voice on the other end of the line.

"Chad? Where are you?" she asked, looking out the door for him.

"In my convertible, in my parking spot. Just come get in. I'll explain everything."

Begrudgingly, she carried her bags out into the rain, and placed them into the open trunk of Chad's car.

She opened the door to the passenger seat and shut it behind her, turning to face her co-traveler.

"Chad, why are we in your car? Where's Sam?" Sonny asked, her eyes narrowing.

Chad smiled at her, put the car in reverse and quickly drove out of the parking lot.

"Oh, I told him not to come."

"You did what?" Sonny shrieked.

"Whoa, I just told him we didn't need him. We could get there ourselves. And we can," he shrugged.

"You're kidding me right now, right? Right? This is one of your celebrity practical jokes." She looked around. "We're not stopping. Why are we not stopping?" she screeched.

"Sonny. Calm down. What's the big deal? Haven't you ever been on a road trip before?" Chad asked, smiling.

"Yes, I _have_ been on a road trip before, Chad. The big deal is that you and I don't always get along and I was kinda counting on Sam to be a buffer between us."

Chad stared at her. "A buffer."

"Yeah, a buffer. For when you say something stupid. So I don't strangle you before we get to Phoenix. We have five and a half hours to spend together. You know one of us is going to get mad at the other one. Scratch that. You know I'm going to get mad at you and then you'll get all defensive and then it will just make for the world's most awkward car ride," she said, staring straight ahead.

"Of course you are going to get mad at me. When do you ever not? You wouldn't be Sonny without a cup of melodrama and a teaspoon of judgment, now would you?"

"Wow, Chad. That's a new record. Four minutes into our 'road trip' and you've already managed to get under my skin."

"I _am_ good." He turned and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and watched the raindrops hit the passenger side mirror. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Patter patter pat pat pat patter.

"Do you even know how to get to Phoenix?" she asked.

Chad pointed to the panel on the dashboard. "GPS. Now would you prefer the voice of Megan Fox guiding us on this journey or the voice of Cameron Diaz?"

Sonny stared at him in disbelief. "Your GPS voices are Megan Fox and Cameron Diaz?"

"Yeah. Aren't everybody's?" he laughed. "I'm just kidding. My dad had it installed for my half birthday. He's worked with both of them on several different films and asked them to record a few of the phrases."

"What, no Angelina Jolie?" Sonny asked mockingly.

"She had a scheduling conflict," he replied.

"Of course."

They rode in silence for a few more minutes. Sonny shifted in her seat, uncomfortable.

"Do you have any music or something?"

Chad reached into the backseat and pulled out his iPod, handing it to Sonny.

"Pick whatever you want."

Sonny looked at him. "You know, I've heard it said that looking at a person's iPod is like looking into their mind. So, what would be in the iPod of the great Chad Dylan Cooper? A little Lady Gaga perhaps? Maybe some Kanye?" She turned it on and started flipping through his playlists.

"Hmm," she said finally. "Kings of Leon? Good band. A little Death Cab for Cutie. Always a good choice. The Beatles. Coldplay. Damien Rice. Wait. Hold on a minute. You have Arcade Fire on here?" She shifted her body to face him.

"Yeah, I heard them last year, I think. I really love their 'Neon Bible' album," he replied.

"I love them too! Weird. I never would've thought that we'd like the same music. I have to say Chad, I'm a little disappointed. Where's the Black-Eyed Peas or a little Jay-Z? Or even some of those Disney stars. I know you would _love_ some Selena Gomez or the Jo-Bros."

"C'mon, give me a little credit. . ."

"Oh wait! There it is." Sonny held up the iPod for him to see. "Miley Cyrus's latest album. I knew you had to have some secret music shame in here somewhere."

She continued scrolling through his artist list. "Ooh! I love this song. I can't believe you have this on here," she said, hitting play. The sweet sounds of synthesizers poured out through the speakers as "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper echoed through the car.

"Hey now. Do we seriously have to listen to _that?_" he asked.

"Um, you made me the deejay, remember? 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' it is!" she said, throwing her arms up in the air, singing along and dancing as best she could in the limited space. When the song finished, she looked over at Chad. He was staring at her with an amused look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and focusing on the road.

"No, tell me," Sonny replied, nudging his shoulder.

He looked at her and leaned in. Unconsciously, she leaned a bit closer too. Her breathing slowed.

"You," he said, his voice low, "are a terrible dancer."

Sonny reached up and smacked the back of his head with her hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

He laughed. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit the driver?"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to insult a girl's dance moves?"

"Those were _moves_?"

"Chad, please. I've seen you dance."

"And. . .?"

"And you're afraid to move outside of the box."

"I'm not following you."

"The box—you know the space between your shoulders and your hipbones? All of your dancing takes place right there. You just move your arms in different directions," Sonny said, enacting her point. "It's boring."

"Boring? BORING!" Chad replied incredulously.

"Boring."

His face grew angry. "Well, I'd rather be a boring dancer than a spaz like you."

"Spaz? I am a great dancer and you might as well just stop talking right now because nothing you can say will convince me otherwise."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Spaz."

Sonny's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

Seeing this, Chad grinned. "Score one for the Chad-ster."

"Chad-ster? What is this, 1992?"

* * *

Twenty five minutes and quite a lengthy argument later (Sonny: "The Killers are more than just a one-hit wonder and you should know, you own their CD!" Chad: "I've only ever listened to that one song—I can't even remember the name of it now—which could only mean one thing: one hit wonder." Sonny: "Fine, if not The Killers, then how about some more pop divas from the 80s? Where did that Cyndi Lauper go?" Chad: "Put The Killers on!), there was peace in Chad Dylan Cooper's car.

As Brandon Flowers' melodies swirled around them, Chad and Sonny fell into a comfortable silence. So comfortable in fact, that Sonny dozed off for a few minutes. She awoke to the sound of the car door slamming shut. They were stopped at a gas station outside of Palm Springs. Sonny sat up and looked around but could not see Chad anywhere. As she took in her surroundings, she began to grow uneasy. This was definitely not the most clean, well-lit, or upscale of gas stations. In fact, it looked downright sketchy. Sonny smiled to think of what Tawni would be saying in this situation. Five minutes passed without any sign of Chad and a rundown Ford pulled into the spot next to Chad's car. Sonny looked at the middle aged driver, who was looking right back at her and smiling. Subtly pressing the lock on the door down, Sonny forced herself to stare straight ahead and focused on one of the small trees growing in the patchy green and brown lawn. She was about to reach for her cell phone when the driver's side door swung open and Chad got in the car.

"Chad! Where were you?" Sonny said, sternly.

"What? I had to stop for gas. This car is a beauty but the mileage on her really sucks. And then I hit up the shop for a few snacks," he said gesturing to the bag he was holding.

"And you left me sleeping in here? And with the doors unlocked no less?"

"Hey, I tried to wake you up to see if you wanted anything, but you just mumbled something about wanting me and went back to sleep," he said, a wide grin on his face.

"I did not!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Okay maybe not. It was something about gumballs and Mr. Potato Head?" He reached in the bag. "I got you the gumballs, but gee whiz, they were fresh out of Mr. Potato Heads. Bummer," he said sarcastically.

He handed her the bag and reached for his seatbelt. Sonny turned back to the rundown Ford. The driver had not moved one inch and was still smiling at Sonny.

"Chad, can we please just get out of here? That guy is freaking me out."

"What guy?" he asked, craning his neck around Sonny to see.

"Don't look! He might follow us out of here and run our car off the road and then attack us and force us to live in his basement," she said, her eyes wide.

"You watch too many movies," Chad replied, shaking his head. "But we do need to head out. We have a deadline to make." He put the car in drive and headed back to the road.

"What are you planning on saying to the Studio Board?" Sonny asked when she was sure that Mr. Sketchy Ford was in fact not following them.

"Oh, I don't know. I was gonna wing it, I guess. Turn on some of the Chad Dylan Cooper charm."

"Really? I've written out my entire speech and memorized it. It's a bit lengthy, but the content is good. I even start off with a Wisconsin joke. They're gonna love it. Do you want to hear it?"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Why does everything have to be planned out with you?"

"I don't know. I just like to be prepared, I guess."

"And you say I'm boring," he said.

"Being prepared is not the same thing as being boring," Sonny retorted.

"Oh really?" Chad replied. "You never do anything spontaneously. Off the cuff. Just to do it. Something totally out of character and scary and exhilarating."

"That's not true!" Sonny exclaimed. "I went to Italy to film my movie, didn't I? I lived there for three months, basically by myself even though I didn't know the language or the people or had any friends with me, except that time you came to visit me. . ." she said, trailing off. She was suddenly caught up in the memory of him in her hotel room. Arguing with her. Pushing her to her limits. Kissing her. Holding her close. Whispering in her ear. When they had both returned to the States and started filming their shows again, she thought things would be different. After all, an intense make-out session usually changes things, right? But she never brought it up and neither did he. How does one even start that conversation? So they never mentioned it again and it never happened again and it almost felt like a distant memory. Like shooting the movie. Acting out a scene and knowing it's captured on film somewhere and that it'll eventually make its way to theaters, out in the open for people to see, but until that moment comes, you can almost pretend it never even happened.

Sonny was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice Chad physically tensing at her mention of Italy. She could see where this conversation might lead and thought that maybe she was ready to go there. Or maybe not. The way Chad was looking slightly ill made her think that he was definitely not up for discussing it. But he was Chad and she was Sonny and as much as she liked to think otherwise, she didn't always have him figured out.

"Italy, huh? I didn't think about that," he said quietly. "You're right. That was very spontaneous and out of character and just, so not you." She was more than a little surprised that he wasn't just letting it drop.

Pause.

"We're never going to talk about it are we?" he said, staring intensely at the road.

Sonny faced forward as well, her fingers clutching tightly at the seat. "Well, we've made it six months without talking about it. What's another ten years?" she said trying to joke.

Chad didn't laugh or even smile. He just continued staring straight ahead.

A longer pause.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Do you want to talk about it?" Sonny said finally, in a small voice.

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"Me either."

"We could just talk about it. It doesn't have to mean something significant. In my Psychology class, we learned that coupl—er, I mean, people sometimes have the best conversations in the car when they are forced to stay in the same space and work through things."

"And this is something we need to work through?" he asked.

"Well you have to admit things have been tense between us ever since we got back to set."

"Yeah, because you made them that way!" Chad exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Sonny replied.

"C'mon Sonny. You couldn't decide how to act around me. First you'd completely ignore me, then you'd decide that we could be friends, so you'd be all buddy buddy. Then something would happen that would make things awkward again and you'd pull back and, and ugh—knowing you _Sonny_ is like living in the epicenter a tropical rainstorm! How's that for irony?"

"Oh, because you are the perfect ideal of how to act in a relationship or a friendship or a whatever the heck this is. Chad, the only person you've ever cared about, I mean really cared about, is Chad Dylan Cooper. How is that supposed to make me feel? I don't see how there is any room in your life for anyone else but you," she said, crossing her arms.

"Well this car communication of yours is really helpful, isn't it? What have we established? You are an indecisive fickle pickle and I'm a self-consumed dolt. That about sums it up, right Dr. Monroe?" Chad said, his voice getting deeper with every word.

"Pull over." Sonny said.

"I'm not pulling over." Chad replied.

"Pull over, Chad! I need a break." He slowly guided the car to stop and Sonny jumped out before the parking brake was even on. She walked over to the side of the road and stood with her back facing the car. Chad got out too and walked over to her.

"Part of the 'break,' Chad, was to get away from you," Sonny said evenly.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

She turned her back to him. "Ugh, why?"

"Why what?" he questioned.

"I'm not talking to you," she answered.

"Then who are you talking to?"

She turned back towards him. "Myself! I'm asking myself why out of all the guys on this planet, I have to be attracted to you! You drive me crazy on every possible level, you always put yourself first, I've never seen you show one ounce of kindness for people who can't help you back in some way, and yet. . ."

His eyes met hers. Slowly his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips. She knew what was coming next. He leaned towards her and placed his lips on hers. It was nothing like their first kiss, which was explosive. This kiss was gentle and sweet and for a minute, Sonny was not certain she was kissing Chad Dylan Cooper, but some other person, some other Chad, who maybe actually cared a little bit about her feelings. He reached down and interlocked his fingers with hers. They fit.

Slowly she pulled away as he rested his forehead on hers.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Because you drive me crazy, too."

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him again. This kiss was more passionate in nature, as Chad grabbed her and pulled her closely to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed the back of his neck with her fingertips. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Why can't it always be like this?" he asked.

"It could be."

He stepped back and let go of her.

"No, it couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not me and you, Sonny. The whole relationship thing. The bickering, fighting, annoying, making up, and then doing it all over again. C'mon, do you really think that would work?"

"Um, news flash, Chad. By those standards, we're already in a relationship, minus all the fun stuff."

"I don't see why things have to change at all," he said.

"What, so we just fight all the time, except for when we occasionally make out? Oh, and don't forget all the petty jealousy," she stated.

"See what I mean? This relationship could be doomed at the start."

"You're right. It could be. But we only work two ways Chad. Either in a relationship or nothing at all."

"What is that, an ultimatum?"

"No. It's just being honest. If we are 'just friends,' we are lying to ourselves. I don't want to be just friends with you, no matter how selfish and pig headed you can be, and I know you don't want to be just friends with me either. Might I remind you how high your voice got when you thought I was dating that intern Tawni liked? Look, you might be fine with staying in that weird neutral zone, but as for me, I'm tired of being in the middle," she finished.

The stood there in silence for a moment. Chad dug his toe into the dirt while Sonny twisted her fingers around her wrist.

"Chad, I'm not asking for forever here. I'm not planning our wedding or what our grandchildren will look like. I'm not willing to give that to you yet and I would never ask you to give something that I'm not ready to. I don't want to take away your freedom or weigh you down. And yeah, I'm scared that by saying all of this and taking this step that we're ruining it all. Maybe we are. I don't know." Sonny half laughed. "Look who's being the spontaneous one now. I guess that makes you the boring one."

"The boring one, huh?" Chad said, taking a step towards her.

"Yup, definitely boring. You are kinda standing there like a dud." He reached up and rubbed her arms, as she smiled at him.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'm in."

"Okay, then. Me too. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You're right. I wasn't being honest," he said.

"And just think. Now you get to fight with me and get mad when I talk too much to other boys, and oh, there's that one other thing."

"What's that?" he asked, smiling.

"This," she said as she pulled him close and closed the gap between them.

* * *

They finally did make it to Phoenix. And only two hours late.

_A/N: Yay! Done. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all your reviews. Love._


End file.
